I LUBE U
by Eternaly Beloved
Summary: Yea. the wonders of a five year old that cant spell just yet. Young love its so.. Cute! So its just a short story. It was a Early present for New Years from my editor/friend Allie! thank you hun! I love you!
1. I LUBE YOU

Lulu: Yay!! I got a present from my friend/editor!! I feel loved! I hope yall enjoy the small story she wrote!!

Disclamer: dont own anything!

* * *

Sora (now 5 years old), like most of the children his age, had trouble pronouncing certain letters. There was the usual saying "R" as "W", but he had an odd habit of replacing his "V's" with "B's", so instead of him saying "Love", he would say "Lub".

One day, he decided to draw a picture of him and Riku, the thirteen year old neighbor that Sora absolutely adored. He took some of his favorite crayons and scribbled them together holding hands, but he felt that it was missing something, so he picked up a bright red crayon and used what he was learning in kindergarten to write how he felt about Riku on the bottom of his masterpiece. Of course, it would start with "I", then a space and "L", but he was puzzled on what went next. Was it an "a" or a "u"? That was easily decided when he remembered that "u" makes an "-uh" sound, so that went next. "B" made the "-buh" sound and he remembered that there was the silent "e". He wasn't quite sure what the silent "e" was or what it did, but he knew that there must have been a silent "e" at the end, since it was silent. He also thought that it made the word look fancier and more sophisticated. He knew how to spell you, since it was only one letter, like "I" and he ended his short sentence with a pretty red heart.

Proud of his work, Sora ran off to Riku's house, next door, and loudly knocked on the door. Riku, in all his coolness, answered the door with a, "What's up," only to be met with a brunet blur hugging one of his legs.

"Hi, Wiku!" The excited blur shouted.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku said, kneeling down so that he was at the same level as the bouncing five-year-old, then saw the paper that he was hiding behind his back, "What do you have there?"

"It's for you," Sora shyly replied, as he showed off his fine work of art that he had spent such a long time drawing. Riku started laughing after reading what Sora had written on the picture—"I LUBE U"—but stopped when poor Sora, who didn't understand what was so funny, began sobbing, "But Wiku, I lub you!"

"Aw, Sora, I'm sorry. Don't cry," he said, taking the picture from the young boy, while trying to suppress his laughter, "I love you, too, and I love your beautiful drawing. Thank you."

Then he took an elated Sora by the hand and led him inside for a plate of cookies, a glass of cold milk, and a lesson on how to correctly spell the word "love". It wouldn't be until ten years from that time, though, that Sora would wake up from his new boyfriend, Riku's, bed—after a long night of pleasure—and find the picture in the drawer of the nightstand, fully understanding why Riku had thought it was funny and embarrassed that he would keep it for so long. But that's a whole different story for another day...


	2. I Wanna Play That Too

Lulu: HEY Guys I'm back and with new stories and stuff. I hope Yal didnt forget about little old me. But I hope this can be a little appatizer before the 8th chapter of TMFA will be coming out soon. Just let me retype it get it fixed and we post it up. I promise that we will work on these chapters a little more since the SAT is around the corner specking around the corner. Prom is coming up and so is graduation. But I hope you enjoy this small shot that goes with I LUBE YOU. Its was a present from the partner in crime.

DISCLAMER: we own no rights to the creadit of the characters. Just the plot its self.

* * *

One day, a thirteen year old Riku playing was at the park with his neighbor, Sora. He was babysitting his cute little friend to give the little boy's parents a break, so he decided that the park close by to their houses would be the perfect place to take a hyper, energetic five year old. The silver haired preteen was debating whether or not they should get ice cream on their way home while he was pushing Sora on the swings. Maybe we should go to the candy store nearby, he thought. He figured that either way would load the small boy up on sugar and have him flying home to his exhausted mother with more bounce than he had left with….. I should probably rethink that idea, Riku decided, since he was sent out to run Sora around, so his mother could get him to take a light nap later on, not to give him a sugar high. Perhaps he could have a small ice cream cone, Riku thought again, I mean, it won't hurt him. Besides, if he does get too crazy I could always run around with him more. Though his thoughts sounded a little nonchalant, it should be noted that he really wanted to do it as an excuse to stay out longer with his little friend. What could he say, the petit brunet was adorable and Riku didn't want him to suffer from a heat stroke, even though it was a very comfortable 80 degrees Fahrenheit. Yeah, ice cream was definitely perfect for his little Sora, but before he could ask he heard the five year old whine, "Wiku! Higher! I wanna touch the sky!"

So lost in thought, he realized that he was still pushing his buddy on the swings and that he had indeed slowed down a bit. It still surprised Riku how brave Sora was. Fearless… Well, except for the dark, but other than that, he wouldn't shy away the slightest at things that would make most grown men cry. He was so resilient that the tween swears he saw the kid tumble down the hill and pick himself up again, smiling, but that's probably how a clutzy child reacts after tripping so many times. It awed Riku that this child wanted to go so high, so he could touch the sky and he found that once again he was sinking in his thoughts. To break himself away again, he stopped the swing and finally asked, "Hey, Sora, you wanna go get some ice cream?"

Ecstatically, Sora's blue eyes lit up and he answered too quickly that his mouth almost couldn't catch up, "Ice cweam? I wan' ice cweam! I lub ice cweam! Let's go get ice cweam!"

Overjoyed, the brunet began to go into little bubbly spasms that made it look like he was having mini seizures. Kicking his legs, he started singing a random tune about how much he loved ice cream and his Riku. When the person he was singing about asked if he was ready to go, Sora replied, "But Wiku! My feets can't touch the ground! I'm stuck! Don't leave me!"

Riku started chuckling at his little buddy's antics and Sora pouted, as if to say 'Don't laugh at me 'cause I'm short, because I'm gonna be as tall as you someday," and with a little help he was on the ground again, hopping all over the place, his scruffy, dirt brown hair bouncing with him, while he burst out with another rendition of "I lub Wiku an' ice cweam!" He then proceeded to take Riku's hand and dance around in little circles, which only cause the older one to laugh even more.

"Alright, Sora," Riku said, grinning after watching the kid go into the third verse of his silly song, "Do you want to get ice cream or not?"

This time Sora pretended to get really serious, because this was a serious matter. He even let go of Riku's hand, saluted, and in a firm, serious (yes, he just learned how serious the word serious is, so he really liked using it in his mind a lot) voice he stated, "Yes, sir!"

"Haha, let's go then," the older one said. But before he could take the brunet's hand again, the boy's attention went off onto something else. Apparently to something that was a short distance away from them…

The park they were at now was a very popular place for dog owners and, though it is against park rules, people tended to let their dogs off-leash. No one really cared as long as the owners cleaned up after the dogs and if they did care, they never said anything about it, so it just went on without complaint. Well, at the very moment that Sora was dancing around Riku, a Poodle named Sue and a Collie-Great Dane mix named Fluffles had met for the first time ever. Ah, yes! It was love at first sight! After one whiff of each others behinds, they began to assert their love for each other in the only way they knew how. Although it may seem vulgar in the human point of view, that's how life is in the doggy world. Being a human, Riku turned around to see what was so interesting to the five year old and was flabbergasted. He couldn't believe that they let these two dogs just do it right in the middle of the park! In front of a playground full of children, including Sora!

"Hey, Wiku?"

….. Oh, no, the older boy thought as he tried to figure out a way to answer the expected question, what do I say to explain this without destroying his innocent mind?

He felt a tug on his shirt and looked down into big blue eyes filled with curiosity and heard, "Wiku, wha are the doggies doin'?"

"Uhhh," he responded until he finally quickly said the first thing that came to mind, "They're playing…. Yeah, playing a game!"

"Wha kinda game are they playing?" He tilted his head, as if it were a way to better absorb every word that clumsily spilled out of Riku's mouth.

"Um," he replied, almost stumped on what to answer with when all of a sudden this popped into his head: "Leap frog, Sora! They're playing leap frog!"

There was a short pause as Sora watched the dogs "play", and then he finally spoke again.

"Wiku, I don't think they're playing it right."

"No, they're playing their own kind of leap frog and it's very fun for them," the panicking green eyed tween quickly said and to hopefully change the subject he hurriedly added, "Hey, I thought you wanted ice cream. C'mon, let's go to the ice cream store."

He grabbed Sora's hand and rushed him out of the park and into the cool store one block away where the brown haired child's eyes grew to the size of the cartons that the ice cream was kept in. It reminded Riku of a comical chibi character as he kneeled down to Sora's level to ask him what he wanted. There were so many options that the little one just couldn't decide. Strawberry, peanut butter, rainbow sherbet, grape, chocolate, French vanilla… of course, Sora was just starting to read, so he was only interested in the color his ice cream was rather than the content, but occasionally when he struggled with a particularly attractive color or word, he would ask for Riku's help on its pronunciation.

"I want cho-co-lat," he decided, sounding out the word.

"How many scoops would you like, dear," asked the nice lady with blonde hair at the counter, who was absolutely taken by the cuteness of this her small customer.

"Ummm," and the preteen held up a peace sign in front of the boy and Sora replied sweetly, "Two, pwease!"

Using his allowance money that he earned from babysitting Sora during other occasions and mowing lawns, Riku paid for the chocolate ice cream and his own vanilla ice cream. He made sure to pick up extra napkins, because he knew that half of Sora's treat would end up all over his face rather than in his mouth, and they were off on the journey to home. The older one really did not want to risk seeing the dogs again, so he decided that if Sora was still hyper by the time they got home, he would stay at Riku's house for the night, so his mother could rest. Besides, he thought, my parents won't mind if he bounces off the walls, because they won't be there again tonight. Sadly, his parents worked too much to care about him, but he found good company in his little friend beside him, who, as expected, ended up with chocolate smears on his nose, cheeks, mouth, hands, shoes, and hair by the time they made it to Riku's porch.

While Riku was cleaning his friend off with flimsy napkins, Sora was smearing more ice cream onto his face and all was relaxingly silent until the five year old boy began talking again after being in what seemed like very deep thought for a kindergartener.

"Hey, Wiku? Wemember the doggies playing leap fwog?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered, unsure of how he should go about this topic again.

"You said it was fun, right?"

"Yes, I did." He did not like where this was heading, so he tagged onto it, "Fun for them."

"Yea, if it's fun, can we play it the way they played, too?"

At this point, the awkwardness of the conversation dissolved into hysterical laughter as Riku tried to make sense of what Sora was asking him.

"Wha's so funny, Wiku?" Sora asked indignantly, with his sticky hands on his hips and his cheeks puffed out in an epic Sora pout.

"N-nothing," he giggled, trying to reclaim his cool composure, "No, Sora, we can't play that game, now. You wouldn't want to play it with me! Maybe someday when you're old enough to play, you'll find someone else who is willing to also."

* * *

Lulu: I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. Leave reviews and be patient for the other stories and the chapter to 'To Move Forward Again'. Happy new years, christmas, valentimes day! I WUV YOU GUYS!


End file.
